


Making it up to Magnus

by TintedMirrors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shameless Smut, Throat Fucking, almost suffocation from blowjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedMirrors/pseuds/TintedMirrors
Summary: Magnus is disappointed, so Alec makes it up to him.(I'm not good at summaries, or titles. It's basically just shameless smut that I wrote last year, when we first saw that sexy picture of Magnus. Picture in story for reference).





	Making it up to Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically just shameless smut that I wrote last year, when we first saw that sexy picture of Magnus. Picture in story for reference. I finally decided to share the story, even though it's really just a blowjob scene. LOL.

“Magnus, are you here?” Alec slips through the door to Magnus’s loft and searches the lounge room that it leads into. It’s empty.

“In here, Alexander.” 

Magnus’s voice floats from their bedroom and Alec follows it. As soon as he strides into the room, he pauses in surprise. He’s seen Magnus in a lot of different outfits, but this one is dissimilar. There are no bright colors or intricate patterns, and it looks like it’d suit Alec’s wardrobe more than Magnus’s, but it still looks amazing on the warlock.

He’s so sexy that Alec doesn’t know where to focus his gaze. Magnus has grown his hair out over the last three months, but this is the first time Alec has seen him gel the longer strands up into a mohawk. His black skin-tight jeans meld against the muscles in his thighs and the dark mesh shirt hugs his chest tightly. While the mesh is black, like the rest of his outfit, Alec can still see Magnus’s nipples through the translucent material. While it’s not prominent, it’s enough to notice the dusky nubs begging for Alec’s attention. Then there was the jacket, still dark, but with a gold hue painted on it, and like the rest of his attire, it fits him perfectly. 

Magnus’s outfits aren’t finished without his silver rings attached to his fingers or the nail polish that ornaments his fingernails. Tonight, it is midnight black polish. 

Magnus looks like a rockstar. Alec doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Magnus clears his throat.

“Do you like?” He opens his arms and does a little spin for Alec.

Alec’s mouth is dry. He doesn’t know where his saliva is gone, but it’s abandoned him and he can’t swallow. “Wow.”

“I’m going back to Pandemonium tonight,” Magnus explains, a familiar seductive smirk playing on his lips as he sashays closer to Alec. “The owner should at least visit once a month.”

“Yes, he should,” Alec responds, but the words aren’t infiltrating into his brain. He’s too distracted with the way the pants move with Magnus’s legs. They are caressing his muscles like a lover and his cock is clearly outlined for all to see, and the thought makes the green-eyed monster emerge inside of Alec. He doesn’t want anyone else to see Magnus this way. It’s too sexy, too revealing, and the vulnerable side of him worries that someone will steal his boyfriend off him. There are plenty of gorgeous people out there, men and women, and Magnus could have any of them.

Magnus rests his painted fingernails on Alec’s chest and he peers up at him through lowered eyelashes. “You could come with me, angel?”

Alec jerks out of his lustful thoughts and shakes his head. “I can’t. I’d love to, but I have patrol with Jace and Izzy tonight. We’re taking down a ring of nymphs who are pushing Yin Fen.”

Magnus frowns, the glitter from his dark eyeshadow twinkling in the rays of light. “Nymphs don’t push Yin Fen.”

Alec shakes his head. “Weird, right? We think there’s more to it. Something we’re missing. Like maybe it’s not really Yin Fen, but another artificial drug made to look like it.”

“Do you need my help? I could cancel tonight.”

Magnus offers it so quickly, that Alec feels a loving ache in his chest. The fact that his boyfriend would abandon his night out for him, for a Shadowhunters’ mission, reminds him of how much he truly loves Magnus. 

“No, don’t. We’ll be fine. And once we’re done, if it’s not too late, I’ll come and visit you at Pandemonium.”

“Do you promise?” Magnus’s smirk returns and he leans up on his tiptoes to lay a soft kiss at the corner of Alec’s lips.

“You have my word,” Alec says as he closes his eyes and relishes in the touch of Magnus’s lips against his hot skin. 

“Hm, I’m still disappointed. Do you have time to make it up to me?”

Alec grins and nods far too enthusiastically. “I have about an hour.”

“An hour is more than enough time.” Magnus rests his palms on Alec’s shoulders and pushes him downward. Alec follows the movements of his hands without argument and he falls to his knees in front of him. He knows immediately what Magnus wants and he doesn’t hesitate in finding Magnus’s zipper to his very tight pants and carefully tugging it down, avoiding any flesh. 

Magnus’s half-hard cock slips out of his now open zipper and he hisses above Alec when Alec wraps his hand around the base of it, tugging lightly. Magnus has a beautiful cock, and while Alec hasn’t seen any others except his own and Magnus’s in real life, he’s googled pictures on his phone. At least he did after his wedding, when he finally admitted to himself that he’s allowed to be happy, allowed to be gay.

Magnus’s cock is large and uncut, at least nine inches of pure ecstasy. Alec once asked him if he spelled it, made it bigger, and Magnus merely laughed at him and patted his head. But now Alec doesn’t care, he never really did. He loves every inch of his cock, from the tip, to the veins that ran down its length.

“Are you going to suck it or just stare at it?” Magnus teases above him as he jerks his hips forward. 

Alec takes that as his cue to wrap his mouth around the head, his tongue flicking at the slit. He hears Magnus’s sharp rasp of an inhale and if he could’ve smirked, he would have. As it is, he tightens his grip on the base of the cock slightly and continues his ministrations on the head. He listens to the purrs, the moans, and it encourages him to take more in the wet, hot cavern of his mouth. He’s done this on Magnus plenty of times now and he knows exactly what his boyfriend likes.

His hands grab Magnus’s ass cheeks and he pushes his hips forward so another inch slides into his mouth. Magnus’s groan of appreciation sends a pleasured thrill down his spine. Fingers curl in his hair, tugging at it with rough yanks that leave his skull burning. But he likes it and Magnus knows that.

“Such a good cock slut,” Magnus groans and Alec flicks his gaze up in time to see Magnus throw his head back. “So eager for your mouth to be filled with my cock.”

Alec hums in agreement around the hard flesh and let’s his teeth graze it very lightly. Enough for Magnus’s groans to grow in volume.

“Want to fuck that pretty mouth,” Magnus grunts. 

He releases Magnus’s cock to run his tongue along the length of it. “Then do it,” Alec says. He sucks on the tip, teasing, but opens his mouth wider, and waits.

Magnus doesn’t disappoint him. He cups the side of Alec’s head and starts fucking into Alec’s mouth, slowly at first. Alec lets Magnus control the pace and how deep he goes in, but the longer he fucks into Alec’s mouth, the faster and deeper he goes. His cock hits the back of Alec’s throat and Alec gags, making Magnus pause for only a second to see him nod before he begins moving again. They like this game, the one where Magnus takes control, fucks into Alec, whether it be his ass or mouth. He’s rough sometimes and Alec enjoys it, a lot. He wants to be manhandled, to give over his control to someone more powerful, and that’s what Magnus does. He controls Alec in bed, commands him without breaking character and it gives Alec undulated pleasure.

Magnus fucks into his mouth until he gags again, but he doesn’t stop this time. He pushes himself in until he’s touching the back of Alec’s throat and he leaves it there, with Alec’s nose brushing his trimmed pubic hair and his face against the tight pants Magnus still wore.

“Look at you, with your nose pressed against me, your mouth full of my cock,” Magnus purrs. He swipes at Alec’s hair so he can get a better view of his cock in Alec’s mouth.

Alec’s eyes are watering as he tries not to gag, as he tries to breathe through his nose to regain air, and his own cock is hard in his cupped hand. It throbs against the confines of his pants and he wants to let it loose, but he doesn’t. He won’t get off until Magnus tells him to. When it came to sucking Magnus off, sometimes he didn’t even need to touch himself. Today might be one of those days. His cock throbs against the zipper of his pants and his balls ache. Magnus brings out a wild side of Alec and he revels in the raw desire that consumes him.

By the time Magnus draws back, Alec is red in the face and his chest stutters from lack of air. But Magnus knows when it’s enough for him and his lungs inflate in relief when his boyfriend’s cock slides from his mouth, a trail of saliva glistening along the length of Magnus’s erection.

“Ready for more?” Magnus teases and Alec nods so swiftly that his head spins.

He takes the initiative and slips his mouth over the cock again, sucking and licking and tugging until a deep groan rips from Magnus’s lips and Alec knows he’s close. He lets the cock slide from his mouth and uses the saliva he leaves behind to wank Magnus’s erection. His mouth is open and waiting and he doesn’t have to wait long before Magnus comes, his testicles tightening against his body and long strips of semen erupting from the slit. Some of it lands on Alec’s chin and cheek, marking and dotting his skin, but most lands on his tongue and he swallows it greedily until Magnus has nothing left to give.

Magnus nearly trips over as he collapses onto the bed, his limbs languid, and he grins down at Alec. “I must say, Alexander, I am no longer disappointed.”

Alec is still hard in his pants, but he ignores it as he lays his body over Magnus’s side and wraps his arm around the thin, but muscular body. His knee slips between Magnus’s legs so his erection is pressed against his thigh and he licks his lips, purposely teasing Magnus with the flick of his tongue. A reminder that he’s just taken his boyfriend’s load into his mouth and swallowed.

“I was more than happy to oblige.”

Magnus hums. “Are you going to hump my leg, Alexander?”

The idea makes Alec’s throat tighten and he rolls his hips, his clothed erection rubbing against Magnus’s thigh. 

Magnus’s lips curl. “Do it. Get yourself off.”

It’s all the permission he needs.

•••

Jace’s eyes narrow on him as soon as he enters the institute. “What took you so long?” His gaze wanders down Alec’s body suspiciously, as though he might find the answers on his clothes.

Alec raises an eyebrow. “I told you that I wanted to check on Magnus. Am I not allowed to go home every so often?”

It’s true that they’d been working hard over the last couple of weeks. Alec has barely made it home to the loft during that time. With the missions ending late at night and beginning early in the morning, he’s found himself sleeping in his old room at the institute rather than disturbing Magnus during the early hours of the morning. While Magnus has expressed his disappointment in the situation, he also understands. He always understands, and that’s what Alec loves about him.

“Checking on Magnus takes an hour?” Jace smirks and quirks an eyebrow.

Alec’s cheeks flush on their own accord, and he glares at his brother. “We were talking.”

“Is that what they call it these days?” Jace waggles his eyebrows this time.

Alec flushes deeper and he’s tempted to give Jace the finger, but he merely grumbles, “Shut up,” as he storms past him and into the control room.


End file.
